Lost in the Stars 2: Amarillo's Devastation
The sequel to "Lost in the Stars" is finally here! Sorry it took so long, been really busy. Still a work in progress, will update periodically. :P Part one: Coping with Loss Day 1 A young sandwing trotted into the room, worried. "Brother? Brother, please answer me. Are you asleep? Where are you?" She called. Amarillo walked over to her brothers empty bed and picked up the note pinned on his pillow and read it. "-Amarillo, Sister, if you're finding this note, then that means I failed. And I know it takes a big dragon to admit that, but it's true. I didn't kill the queen. I'm not coming back, so it's best you...destroy any connection to me you haven't already. Bury them, shred them, burn them if you have to, just make sure they are beyond reach of the royal family. And just remember, I love you. -Dorado" Amarillo felt tears burning like small embers in the backs of her eyes as she dropped the note. "No. No that can't be true! It's a lie, it has to be!" Amarillo whimpered as tears streamed down her face, dripping off her chin like melting icicles. She looked down at the scars she was given as a dragonet and as she stared, they started to burn like fire. She let out a long, quiet groan and clutched them as her tears fell onto her paw, dripping through her claws and into her burning wounds. "Dead." She whispered. "He's dead." Day 2 "No, dead. It's my fault, it has to be! Why else would he try so hard if it weren't for me!" Amarillo scolded. "Well if I'm ever going to feel better about this, I'll have to do something about it!" Amarillo shot out of the tent, wings at full extent and flew east toward the faraway palace to avenge her brother. She knew the trip wouldn't be easy and it would take quite a while. As the darkness of night crept over the sky, she swerved suddenly to land in a thicket of tall desert grasses. As she walked through the dried grass, she spotted a small clearing where she could sleep. But as she approached the clearing, she stepped on a sandwing's tail. "HEY!" Yelped a voice. Amarillo jumped back in surprise, not expecting company. She looked down to see a male sandwing stretched out over the clearing. Her jaw dropped a little at the sight of the dragon but no words would come out. He was unbelievably handsome. Huge muscles rippled through his large, strong limbs and his black diamond pattern seemed to glow like his eyes in the moonlight. His scales blended perfectly with the pale sand as they met eye to eye. The dragon chuckled. "Do you always step on other dragon's tails to say hello?" Amarillo still said nothing. He looked at her over his shoulder, seeing she was still a little surprised. "I don't think I've ever seen you around before...what's your name?" Amarillo swallowed hard before replying. "Umm...Am...Amarillo, uh, mister...err...sir." The burly dragon laughed. "It's Chaka. Nice to meet you Amarillo. What brings you to these parts?" Amarillo could feel her cheeks getting warmer. "I was just looking for a place to sleep." Chaka chuckled again. "Well sorry. This spot's taken. Unless you'd like to join me. It'd be nice to have some company again. It's been a while." With that said, he patted the grass next to him. "We could get to know each other better, if you're not too sleepy that is." Amarillo hesitated before taking up his offer and lying next to him in the warm grass, but not too close to her new acquaintance. They talked well into the night, Amarillo telling her stories, Chaka telling his, of his adventures as a male rouge, until they both fell asleep. But before Amarillo drifted off, she thought of what kind of future this dragon could offer her, and of what her could help her do. But sleepiness pushed out the thoughts, and sleep took hold as Amarillo faded into subconsciousness. Day 3 Amarillo had quite the unpleasant awakening, a deafening roar thundering in the distance. She looked around and became increasingly more worried. Chaka had disappeared without a trace. She flew towards where the roars were coming from. She saw Chaka, covered in bite and scratch marks that were bleeding very profusely. There was a pride of lionesses circling him and the largest one looked ready to inflict the final blow. Then a blinding light flashed in the sky and a yellow orb of light descended from the sky. The orb cracked open and a sandwing shot out. Amarillo recognized this dragon immediately, her dead brother had returned to save her. Category:Fanfictions